


don't look at him, only look at me

by moondancee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Woosang best friends, san & wooyoung friendship, yeosang hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancee/pseuds/moondancee
Summary: sometimes feelings hurtandsometimes we need someoneto tell us the things we forgotafter drinking
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 23





	don't look at him, only look at me

**Author's Note:**

> hello every1 ^^  
> this is my first fic here and  
> the first that i wrote in english  
> so i'm really nervous but i really  
> enjoyed it hihi
> 
> i hope that i can become better  
> over time and bring you guys  
> better fanfictions! uwu

it was the end of the practice and all the members were packing teir things and talking about where to go for a good dinner.   
yeosang silently went over to wooyoung. he wanted to ask the other of they could visit that chicken place where they ate a lot after they got to kq.  
wooyoung probably couldn't see him because he walked to san and they started to laugh very excitedly and they ran out thogether.  
he pouted a little but still went to eat chicken, alone.

ateez had a day off so they decided that they will play some games, watch films and just chill. when they were doing tings like this wooyoung always cuddled yeosang or made him sit in his lap. but this time he was doing it with san. san even gave wooyoung a little peck on his hands, witch was yeosangs thing to do.  
he felt like a brick was slammed to his chest but swallowed the feeling and focused on the movie.

the members had to pick a pair and do some missions they were given. yeosang immediately stood beside wooyoung but he called out to san and they did their handsake to sead the deal so yeosang went with jongho.   
'we don't even have a handshake' yeosang tought to himself. 'maybe just thats not an us thing to do'

yeosang wanted to get rid of those weird feelings.   
he hated it when he felt the tears running down his face after wooyoung turned him down for the umpteenth time because he already had plans (obviously with san).  
he hated it how fast his hear raced when wooyoung got too close to him and just disappeared once again.

yeosang adored san because he was really kind hearted, always had a warm aura and was easy to talk to.   
however at the moment yeosang wanted him gone and that made him feel even worse.

if he tought it can't get even worse he was wrong it fel like hell after he pieced everything together and the final picture left him with one thing only;   
he was in love with wooyoung  
and the other only considerd him as a "best friend".

after a long comeback the boys decided to go to a karaoke bar and drink a little. even if yeosang didn't like alcohol he drank and got drunk, to the point where he couldn't remember what happened.

they were on a variety show where each of them had to sing something for atinys.  
when it was wooyoung turn he sang and at some point looked deep in yeosangs eyes  
" _don't look at other, only look at me_ ".  
yeosang was shocked at first but smiled and mounthed back silently:  
' _don't look at him, only look at me_ '  
and somehow yeosang knew that wooyoung got the meaning, because after all they still were together for years.

maybe the things forgotten at the karaoke bar were more important than yeosang first tought but wooyoung remembered everything so he could softly whisper it into yeoaangs ear as they coudled in the moonlight **only looking at each other**.


End file.
